


Beginning

by Nightzilla333



Series: Supernatural PD [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Light BDSM, Pegging, Teratophilia, merfolk, mermaid, sight play, tentacle penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: The Supernatural Police Department is a global unit tasked with bringing in the things of nightmares in when no one else can. To do this they train orphans with potential from a young age to become hunters - people who can see the dead. These hunters are partnered with a monster to bring out their full potential. Together, they can do wonderful things.Theron just graduated from the Academy and meets his partner for the first time. They have three days to get to know each other before it becomes permanent.





	Beginning

Theron stood between two men covered head-to-toe. The room was stark white, and he stood out like a sore thumb. It was the day after his graduation, and he was dressed in his official hunter leathers. They were stiff and tight in places he was not sure why. Did it really need to emphasize his junk that much? He was wearing a cup for Pete’s sake. And the buckles! There was no need for that many buckles! They had no use. 

Across the room was a monster in a similar situation. She was rather pink, with red eyes and fuschia hair. She wasn’t wearing any hunter leathers, but that probably has something to do with the spines running up her arms. Her dress matched the deep red of her lips.

“Theron meet Jezebel. They will be your partner for now on. You have three days before the binding ceremony.” Came crackling through a speaker, and then the men covered head-to-toe left them alone. The door locked behind them. 

Jezebel smirked and stalked towards him. Her heels clacked on the smooth floor and honestly? Her entire outfit screamed poor decision. Theron huffed. “So, what are you? Some sort of sex demon?”

Jezebel let out a laugh, and it wasn’t kind. “No. I’m a merfolk.”

“Don’t you mean mermaid?”

Jezebel frowned, her teeth showing sharp. “No. I mean merfolk. Merfolk don’t have a set gender. We can flow between sexes as we deem fit. I chose to look like this for two reasons: one, it keeps you  _ humans _ ,” and wasn’t that word practically spat out. “Comfortable. And second: I like wearing dresses and I like looking pretty.”

“Sorry.” Theron crossed his arms. “Didn’t know that. We were told in class that it was mermaids.” Then Theron deflated, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “Jesus Christ what else do those textbooks have wrong?”

Jezebel snorted. “A lot, most likely. From what I’ve heard those textbooks have not been updated. Ever. And they were written in the 1920’s.” 

“Let’s try this again. My name is Theron. I don’t know my last name. I graduated at the top of my class.”

“I’m Jezebel.” The merfolk said with a smile. “I’m a merfolk. I took a potion that temporarily gives me legs and switches my breathing system over to that of a land-dwellers.”

“You can do that?”

“You honestly didn’t believe the old-folks tale about a merfolks tail turning into legs when we leave water, did you?”

“I didn’t know merfolk could leave the water.”

“Well, it looks like you have a lot to learn.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

There was a whir and a click, and the door opened. The two shared a look, and together they walked out of the bright white room.

* * *

 

The rest of the facility looked like the average office building. Theron felt just as out of place walking the halls as he had in the stark white room. Jezebel looked more in place than he did, and she was pink. 

Theron sighed. He tugged at his shirt, which was just a smidge looser than his pants. He sighed again. “I miss jeans.”

“Oh?”

“I haven’t worn jeans since I was, God, fourteen?” Theron shrugged. “They shoved us into leathers as soon as they could. To get us used to fighting in them, but holy fuck is this set uncomfortable. It’s way too tight.”

“Oh, I can tell. If they were any tighter I’m pretty sure I would be able to tell if you were circumcised or not.”

Jezebel flashed Theron a smug smile when the red flush consumed his face. “I’m wearing a cup!” He spluttered out. “Besides, I probably just need to wear these to a gym a few times to loosen them up. Stretch them out, y’know?”

Jezebel hummed and parted her painted lips. However, before she could say anything a whining, wheezing voice sliced through the air. 

“Theron. I see you’ve met your partner. So have I. Mines a demon. Top class partner.”

“Aspen.” Theron glared. “This is Jezebel.”

Aspen was large. Honestly, he looks like he should have a deeper voice than the one he has. Theron looked small compared to him. Aspen looked like a tank, Theron looked limber and fast. 

Jezebel recognized the demon following Aspen. He did not look pleased. “Good to see you again, Carver.”

The demon nodded at Jezebel. Theron tore his glare away from Aspen, and his gaze immediately softened. He stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Carver, was it?” He flashed a smile at the demons nod. “I am so sorry that you have Aspen as a partner.”

“Thanks. Me too.”

Aspen spluttered, his brow furrowing. Quickly, Theron grabbed Jezebels hand and tugged her away. “Bye!” He tossed over his shoulder. They turned the corner before Aspen could respond. 

Jezebel let out a dainty giggle. “Well, they’re not compatible at all.”

“Yeah. The Binding Spell super isn’t going to work for them.”

They were silent as they walked. Theron popped his lips. “So, what do you want to do?”

The merfolk smiled. “I want to get laid.” 

Her cackle could be heard throughout the building.

* * *

 

“Are you that naively confident, or do you actually think you can outswim me?”

“Maybe I just want to get out of these pants.” Theron smirked. 

“Are you even wearing underwear?”

“Does it look like I’m wearing underwear? It was the underwear, or the cup.” He shrugged. “I have swim trunks.”

Jezebel jumped into the water and shuddered. “Ugh, I’m so not a freshwater gal.” Still she splashed the water at Theron. “Well, you said we could swim. Are you going to get changed, or what?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

Jezebel splashed some water at him again as he walked away. He was quiet against the wet tile. 

The change room was empty. That wasn’t surprising; most people don’t even come close to the pool. And the gym is on the other side of the facility. For some reason, and there are many, many theories about why, the gun range is right beside the pool. 

He went to his locker and scanned in his thumbprint. It opened with a click. The vest was quick to be undone, because it was thankfully a zipper to close it and not buttons. Still, a weight lifted off of Theron’s chest. The shirt underneath was a button up, with stupid tiny buttons. After a deep breath he started to work at the buttons. He slid both the vest and shirt off. He unzipped the boots and toed them off, kicking them into the locker with a bang. 

Removal of the pants required a lot of kicking. The leather tangled around his legs and he tripped, landing on his ass on the bench. 

A gust of air escaped him, blowing hair out of his face. The pants (and cup) got balled up and joined his boots in the locker. Socks were quick to follow. 

Theron balanced his face in his hands and breathed in deep. His eyes closed. He centred himself, shoved his hair back from his face and stood. His trunks were pulled on and he entered the showers. 

Jezebel was blowing bubbles and doing lazy flips in the water by the time Theron came back. “Well, you took forever. Did you try to get pretty for me?”

“Sorry. I was looking for something to keep my hair pulled back.”

“You failed, I see.”

“Yup!” Theron popped the p and then promptly canonballed into the water. 

Jezebel was not amused when he surfaced. “Well, that was uncouth.”

“So, hey. What pronouns do you use?” Theron watched Jezebel do another spin in the water. “I know you said that you don’t have a gender, and that you look like a woman to make humans comfortable, but I just want to know.”

“Feel free to use whatever you like.” Jezebel sighed at Theron. “If you must, just so when we eventually have to do undercover stuff, feel free to refer to me as a female.”

“Is that what actually makes you comfortable?”

Jezebel shrugged. “The concept of human genders and sexes confuses me. I don’t care what you call me as long as it’s not an insult.” She pressed a finger to his lips. “I got angry earlier because you were automatically an ass to me. I get now that it was nerves, but honestly?”

Theron shook his head away. “Yeah. I have very little people skills. I get too attached.” Jezebel watch him swim a little away. His eyes focused on the water. “People suck.”

“That they do. Now, I thought you wanted to race me.”

* * *

 

“See! I told you I could beat you in a race!” Theron laughed later that night, sitting in the facilities cafeteria. His burger laid half eaten on the tray, but his fries were gone. 

“You did not beat me. I let you win.” Jezebel scoffed around her straw. She was drinking a milkshake. It was pink, just like her. 

“I think I wore you out in the end.”

“Darling, you may have great stamina, but there is no way you could have worn me out.”

Theron stuck his tongue out. “Okay, so what was your favourite thing to do while you were training?”

“Mmm, definitely potions. I know a couple of spells too.” 

Theron whistled. “You must be pretty strong to actually be able to use magic-magic and not just potion-magic. Mine was gymnastics.”

“So you’re flexible then?”

Theron hummed and nodded. “I like doing flips. And… I love ribbon dancing. It’s fun.”

“You would look amazing wrapped up in ribbon. Like a present to unwrap.” Jezebel purred, finger tracing over the rim of her plastic cup.

Theron flushed, and had a feeling that blushing was something Jezebel was going to be making him do, a lot. The flirting isn't a surprise; the binding ceremony requires penetration and a true connection. Most partners start out dating. They usually break up, realizing that they’re better as friends, but…

Sex is easier when you’ve at least flirted a little.

“Are you, ah? Are you done?” Theron shoved the food away from him. “Maybe we could go see a movie or something?”

Jezebel smiled, reached over the table and gently bopped Theron on the nose. “MMnnope! It’s getting late. Good little hunters need to go to bed.” She scooped up Theron’s tray, placing her shake on it. Then, in a fluid motion, she was off the bench and tossing the unfinished food into the trash. “Nighty night!”

* * *

 

Morning found Theron in the gym, wearing his new leathers and beating the ever loving stuffing out of a punching bag. Jezebel found him by following the sound of creaking leather and the terrified looks of novices. “Shouldn’t you use tape or something when hitting a bag?”

“Yeah, probably.” Theron caught the bag. “But I won’t have time to tape my hands before a fight out there, and you shouldn’t constantly have your knuckles taped. Bad for the joints.” His knuckles were split and bleeding.

“You might want to get that bandaged.”

“Yeah, probably.” Theron said again. He picked up his workout bag. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

Jezebel shrugged and yanked the bag from Theron’s hands. “No discussing plans yet. Get less smelly and take care of those knuckles. Clean them out, polysporin, bandage. Go on!” Her leg came up and tapped him in the ass, jostling him forward. He squeaked and gave a small chuckle, rubbing his ass as he entered the change room.

* * *

 

“That was quick,” was the first the Jezebel said when he left the change room. The second was: “I do believe I told you to bandage those.”

Theron gave her a sheepish smile, hands tightening on the straps of his bag. “Ah, yeah. You did. I just… I don’t”

“I refuse to bandage the wounds of my partner when said wounds can easily be self cared for. My partner should be a  _ hunter _ , not an overgrown  _ baby. _ ” Jezebel snapped. 

“It’s not that!” Theron snapped back. “I just don’t feel comfortable bandaging injuries when I’m not in my room.” Blood leaked from the knuckles at a steady place, leaving tiny drops on the ground. 

Jezebel folded her arms. Her red eyes flicked up and down, and she raised an eyebrow. “Why, isn’t that rather animalistic of you.”

Theron shoved past her. His hands were still twisting the strap of his bag and his shoulders were up by his ears. His stomps echoed through the hallways. 

Jezebel gave a whistle from her throat, sounding eerily familiar to a dolphin, and started to follow him. She could only assume that he was going back to his dorm. Her heels clicked on the tiles as she walked. The sound only softened when the floor transitioned to carpet.

Theron’s dorm was the third door on the left. He slammed the door shut behind him, stopping Jezebel in her tracks. He snarled, tossing the bag to the corner. It banged against the wall, a seam popping and spilling smaller objects on the floor. Another snarl left him, and his boot met his deodorant stick, sending it skittering along the floor. He didn’t bother to watch where it went, choosing to stomp into the tiny bathroom and slam the door shut.

The peroxide and polysporin were behind the mirror. He hissed as he cleaned them, focusing on fixing his right hand before moving on to his left. Then, still pissed, he yanked the leathers off of him, wincing slightly at the peeling. He left them on a pile on the floor.

Boxers were nice. So were soft pj pants. Theron ran a hand through his hair, scrubbing at his scalp. He left his bedroom, continued to ignore the mess on the floor and yanked open the front door. Jezebel was leaning beside it, inspecting her nails. She glanced at him, twisting on her foot and standing ready in front of him. “I do believe we need to have a chat. May I come in?”

Theron sighed and moved out of the way. She gave him a tight smile as she walked inside the small apartment. The door slammed shut behind her, and she flinched. At least the apartment was clean, aside from the small mess by the floor.

Jezebel sat at the table, hands clasped and placed on the smooth surface. “I’ve clearly said something that has upset you. Perhaps, if we are to make this partnership work, we should have a discussion about what could upset us in the future.”

Theron crossed his arms and stared steadily at her. “Yeah, probably.” He made a motion with his hand.

Jezebel sighed. “I was hoping you could actually tell me what I did to upset you. I mean, I know what I said upset you, but I want to know why.”

“You were rude.” Theron sighed. “I’ve had one too many experiences where someone has taken advantage of me and has harmed me in some way. Happened once in a change room when I was taking care of some split knuckles.”

“I understand why you would want to do that somewhere safe then.”

“Yeah.”

“What did they do?”

Theron’s jaw snapped shut with an audible click. Suddenly, the magnet he’s had forever, the only thing he kept from the orphanage, has become very, very interesting. Cute little black cat sitting on a broom saying ‘believe’. He might want to get it touched up soon - the paint is starting to peel.

“Theron?”

“They jumped me. Broke my arm. Fractured a couple of my ribs.”

“Did you report them?”

“No.” His jaw rotated, trying to force himself to stop clenching. It worked somewhat. “Didn’t want to be that guy.”

Jezebel nodded. “I get why you wouldn’t want to let yourself be exposed and vulnerable. Do change rooms bother you in general?”

“Nah. Just when I need to fix my knuckles.”

The room fell silent, Theron kneading his arms and Jezebel staring at him. She hasn’t blinked, and her nails clacked against the table top. Finally, she sighed. “I am sorry that I automatically assumed the worst of you. From what I have seen you are a competent partner, albeit one that has been misinformed. And I am sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t safe around me.”

Theron nodded. His shoulders were up by his ears, and he was avoiding eye contact. Clearly, he didn’t want to say anything more. Jezebel sighed again. “So,” she said, “Why don’t you show me around your place?”

Theron gave another nod.

* * *

 

He didn’t sleep that night, but with Jezebel sleeping on his couch, how could he? It felt weird, sleeping with another person in his safe space. And he still hasn’t managed to relax from their fight. Hell, the whole reason he hit the bags this morning was to get the nervous energy out. 

Honestly, how were you supposed to relax when you’re expected to lose your virginity to a person you just met? They barely even know each other!  Expecting someone to have sex with someone when you've only known them for three days is ridiculous. 

Theron shifted in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin but kicking the comforter off of his feet. He blinked slowly. The stipple was starting to break away. He should bring that up to management. There is no way that it doesn’t contain asbestos. And, seeing as there have been times where he’s woken up with flecks of it on his pillow and chest…

He really doesn’t want to die. That’s the whole point of hunters being bonded to monster partners. If anything happens to them they always have back up. That, and the binding ceremony doesn’t work between two humans. Not enough magic or something. It’s not like the classes went into too much detail about it. Just that they had to be virgins. Something to do with purity and blah blah blah. 

Theron may have graduated the top of his class, but it’s not like it was hard. The teachers cared more about the physical aspect of everything than the mental aspect, and, honestly, it’s really not surprising that hunters don’t live past the age of thirty.

You probably shouldn’t have more than one existential crisis a night. 

He rolled onto his side, stuffing the pillow under his head, and stared at the bright red letters of his clock. The numbers were too blurry for him to properly read. Blinking hurt. He was kind of thirsty. Didn’t have to pee though, so that was something. He rolled again. Then twisted the blankets. 

He sighed, going back to stare at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

Jezebel woke up sore. The sun was peeking through the curtains, seering directly into her eyeballs. Stupid light. She rolled off the couch, her back and shoulders cracking with the movement. She landed lightly on her feet in a crouch. The clock on the wall said that it was just past noon.

She didn’t bother to wonder why she slept in so late. The longer she stays out of the ocean the more taxing the potion is on her body. The stupid sea witch needs to come up with a better potion. That stupid sea witch is also her aunt, and may have also lied to her. It’s not like they traded anything. 

Still. It is curious as to why she wasn’t woken up. The apartment isn’t empty; she could hear Theron moving in his room. Tiny little snuffling noises. 

Jezebel cracked her back again and smothered a yawn with the back of her hand. Her feet padded into the small kitchen. It was bleak, and there was barely any food in the fridge. But there was enough to make grilled cheese.

Sometimes all you need is a good grilled cheese.

She left the food sizzling in Theron’s waffle/panini maker and knocked on the door to the bedroom. “Theron?”

“Yeah?”

Jezebel opened the door a crack. Then she stifled a giggle. Her partner was burritoed in a blanket, his face barely visible through the heavy comforter. But her giggles stopped when she noticed the bags under his eyes. “Bad night?”

“Something like that.” He slowly closed his eyes. His brow was furrowed. Jezebel tip-toed out of the room and back to the kitchen. The smell of burnt toast was slowly filling the air, but that was just how she liked her toast. 

But this wasn’t for her. Not anymore.

She sighed, carrying the plate of food back to the room. She slowly pushed open the door, making sure that it creaked. Announcing your presence to a sleep deprived hunter is always a good idea. Just, so, you know, you don’t get stabbed.

“Hey Theron, I have some food. It’s grilled cheese.”

A hand crept out of the blankets, fingers wiggling. Jezebel tore off a piece of the sandwich and dropped it into the waiting fingers. Quick as a flash the hand disappeared back into the blanket. Seconds later she could hear the sound of chewing. The hand reappeared.

They continued this until the sandwich was gone. She placed the plate on the nightstand. “You okay? Do you want me to put on a movie or something?”

“No,” came his voice, barely heard through the blanket. “It’s okay. Thanks for the food.”

Jezebel nodded, though he couldn’t see it. She patted his shoulder before starting to stroke his back. There was silence. She watched the minutes tick by on the clock.

His hair was the first thing that poked out of the top of the blanket. Immediately she buried her hand in it. It was very, very soft. Like a long-haired cat’s fur. “What shampoo do you use?”

Theron pushed his head into her hand, a weird noise escaping his throat. The petting was nice though. “I don’t know. I think it’s a two-in-one? It’s supplied to us.”

“That is absolutely disgusting.” She twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. “How’re you doing?”

“Better. Thanks.”

Jezebel nodded. Theron emerged from the blanket a bit more, slowly moving until he was sitting and the comforter was puddled in his lap. “Thanks.” He said again. Her hand dropped from his head and fell in her lap. It laid there, starting to grow cold.

They sat in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t exactly all that great either. Something about sitting in a room with someone who is basically a stranger that you’re expected to have sex with in a few hours just makes it weird. 

“Do you want to go get dinner?”

“Is dinner going to be a burnt grilled cheese?”

“Hey!” Jezebel smacked him on the arm.

He smiled, rubbing at his arm. “But, seriously though. You didn’t have to do that.” He waved his hand through the air. “I would have gotten out of it, eventually.”

Jezebel shrugged. “Hey,” she said. “What are partners for?”

* * *

 

Dinner did not, in fact, turn out to be burnt grilled cheese. It was pizza from the facilities cafeteria. It was not good pizza. Theron knows this. He does not know why he ordered this.

Self punishment, probably. He’s got a nasty habit of that.

Conversation was short; stilted. Definitely avoiding the topic of what’s happening tomorrow. At one point they talked about the weather, even though neither of them had gone outside today.

The night ended with them parting ways, and Theron taking a bubble bath. It was pink, like her.

* * *

 

This felt familiar. Theron knew this room. The bed was new, but the rest of the room was the same. He was standing between two men, wearing tight leather with too many buckles. Jezebel was standing across from him, wearing high heels and a red dress.

The fishnet stockings were also new.

A voice buzzed over the intercom. Theron flinched and the men left. The door locked as soon as they left.

“Shall we?” Jezebel asked, already starting to slide her dress off of her shoulders. Theron swallowed, standing as still as a deer in headlights.

Jezebel’s dress hit the floor. She stalked towards him, painted lips quirked at one side. “You do realize, that, in order for this to happen, you  _ do _ have to take off your clothes, right?”

“Oh! Uh… yes?” 

The merfolk rolled her eyes and draped her hands over Theron’s shoulders. “So, are you going to take them off, or am I?” One of her perfectly manicured hands slid down his chest and started to pluck at his buttons. He nodded again.

Her hands made quick work of his clothes and shoes. He honestly wasn’t sure how he got stripped so fast, but all he knew is that he was fully clothed one second, naked the next and being walked backwards to the bed. He landed on his ass.

Theron watched, eyes wide, as the thing that looked like a clitoris unfurled. It was a slightly darker shade of pink than the rest of her body, flush with blood and squirming. A carefully manicured hand pushed at his chest until he was laying flat on his back. “What?” She purred, lips pulled back in a smug grin. “You didn’t think that I would let you fuck me, did you?”

“I… uh…” Theron’s eyes remained staring at what he thought was her clit and clearly was actually a tentacle. Jesus it was  _ long _ . Kind of looked like it tickled. The tip had tiny little feelers, looking almost like a sea anemone. “Maybe?” He said, mouth dry. “I wasn’t exactly told how this was supposed to go.”

The merfolk tsked. “I refuse to let anyone enter me unless I’m willing to be bred.” Her fingers danced down his chest to nipple, pinching and tugging it. He gasped, back arching. “Are you willing to let me enter you?”

Jezebel’s tentacle trailed along her thigh. Spit flooded Theron’s mouth and he audibly swallowed. His Adams Apple bobbed with the motion, and Jezebel gave a pleased chuckle. 

“Well,” Theron finally said. “Someone has to be penetrated in order for the binding magic to work, right? It might as well be me.”

Jezebel pressed a light kiss to Theron’s forehead. “You want this?”

Theron nodded. Jezebel gave a snort, climbing onto the bed. She crawled up his body, looking like the predator she truly was. Her hips settled above his head, her tentacle flicking across his lips. “Then suck.”

His mouth opened obediently and her tip slithered in. She breathed out a sigh when his lips closed around her, and gave a breathy laugh when he started to suckle. More of her pushed into his mouth, and he really does have the best dick sucking lips. They look so pretty wrapped around her.

The feelers at the end of her tentacle spread out on Theron’s tongue, exposing the tiny slit that was there. A sweet, slightly spicy fluid with the consistency of maple syrup flowed out, coating his tongue and sliding down his throat. He swallowed and Jezebel threw her head back, moaning. His body started to tingle and relax.

Of course a monster would secrete an aphrodisiac as a sex fluid.

Her tentacle squirmed and pulled out, leaving his mouth open and gasping. The tip painted across his lips, leaving behind a sticky trail.

His tongue darted out and lapped at his lips, a breathy moan leaving him. A heat washed over him and his cock twitched, pre pearling at the tip.

Jezebel gave a warm chuckle, twisted, and crawled back down Theron’s body. “That’s cute.”

Theron flushed. “Hey -”

“Hush. I’ve never seen a human cock before. It’s cute.” Jezebel pressed a nail to the tip, gently gathering the fluid. She sucked her finger into her mouth and smiled. “Tastes weird though.”

The merfolk slid off of his body, feet pressing to the floor. She turned, graceful as a ballerina, and pulled Theron’s thighs wide. “Well, now that doesn’t look all that different from what I’m used to fucking.”

“Wait!” Theron’s stomach flexed as he awkwardly did a sit-up. “Hold on.”

Jezebel stopped, eyebrows raised. “What is it?”

Theron gripped Jezebels arm with one hand, the other helping pop him up. “It’s just… I’ve never done this before. The whole sex thing.”

“That’s not surprising. They try to keep humans a virgin until the time for the Binding Ceremony. Your superiors are the brightest. They think a virgin must be used in order for the magic to work properly.” She stroked one of his thighs. “We’ve told them that, but they don’t listen. I think they just like watching the virgins squirm.”

“Why did you have to remind me that we were being watched?”

“You forgot?”

“I forced myself to just not think about it.”

Jezebel hummed. “Do you want to go through with this?”

“We have to.” Theron frowned, but Jezebel was too, so it was okay. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. Yes, I want this. I just…”

Jezebel gave him a gentle smile. “I’ll go slow. Just tell me if you need me to stop.”

“Can you blindfold me?” Theron blurted out. “I think I might find it a bit easier if I can’t see the room.”

Jezebel nodded and Theron let himself fall back down. He closed his eyes and forced his breathing to even out. He didn’t jump when the bed dipped, and sighed when soft fabric covered his eyes.

“Better?”

Theron nodded. He shivered when Jezebel trailed her fingers down his side. She gripped his thighs again, holding him open. His knees bent, and his legs fell open even wider. “Such a good boy,” she purred.

Theron gave a full body shudder, and he just knew that Jezebel had a smug smile on her face. The tip of her tentacle pressed against his hole, the feelers flaring against it. More of the aphrodisiac seeped out, smearing against it. Then, it gently began to push in.

The tip was no bigger than his pinky finger. It was slick, and whatever the tentacle produced as its own lube was making him tingly again. It was relaxing him. The feelers spread inside of him, and the entire thing curled and wiggled. It stretched him as it went along.

“You’re doing so good! Such a good boy for me.” Jezebel pet his thigh. “It’s about to get bigger.”

Theron moaned, thighs quivering. True to her word, the tentacle grew bigger, gradually moving until it was the size of a fist. Pants left him, mixed with tiny, breathy moans. His hands kneaded the air in time of the wiggles of her member.

Her hips pressed flush against him. “Look at you.” Her hand pressed against his stomach and pushed down. Theron arched into the touch, moaning loudly. “You took all of me. You did so well.” The tentacle writhed inside of him, pushing at his prostate. He screamed. Movement immediately stopped inside of him, not pushing against his g-spot, avoiding it all together. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

Jezebel went back to petting him and whispering praises into the air. Slowly, Theron felt himself relax again, letting his body get used to the stretch once more. He was hard, so hard it hurt. The aphrodisiac was certainly working.

A whimper worked its way out of his throat, and her tentacle gave a tiny flick. “You good?”

Theron nodded and swallowed. Still, drool rolled out of his mouth and down his cheek. The tentacle started to work him again, curling and twisting. Her hips didn’t move from where they rested against him. Every-once-in-awhile it pressed against his prostate, but nothing to hard, nothing like before. Just tiny little brushes.

His orgasm crested without him noticing. Jezebel worked him through it, cooing at the streaks of white that painted across his stomach.

His body went lax, and she pulled out. Her tentacle furled back into her body. Amber liquid slowly dripped out of Theron’s hole and pooled onto the white sheets.

Static crackled through the air, but Jezebel ignored whatever was said, choosing to work quickly at cleaning her partner up. She slid her dress back on as well. No reason to be naked longer than needed. Her dress scratched along her skin and she shuddered. Definitely need to get back into saltwater soon.

She dressed Theron as well. Or, at least she put his pants back on him. Hunter leathers were ridiculous.

Men entered the room and lifted Theron. Jezebel watched them with steady eyes. He would be safe. She felt the magic drape over the both of them as soon as she pushed into Theron.

No one ever said an orgasm was needed in order for the magic to work, but she wasn’t one to leave her sex partners unsatisfied. That’s just rude.

Jezebel left the room, heels held in her hand. Theron would know where to find her.

* * *

 

Theron found her at the pier owned by the facility. She didn’t have legs anymore, and was submerged up to mid-chest. She smirked at him when she noticed him wobble up to her. He was wearing sweatpants.

Theron sat down on the pier very,  _ very _ carefully. He dangled his feet in the water, not caring that the flip-flops he was wearing were getting wet. “How’re you doing?” She asked.

“Sore. But a good sore. What the hell happened to me?”

“I may or may not have given you too much aphrodisiac. You got very high, very fast.”

“Oh.” Something brushed against his foot. He looked down. A mass of writhing red tentacles swirled around in the water. A blush spread across his face.

Jezebel cocked her head. “What?” She said with a self-satisfied smile. “You like what you see?”

Theron gave a soft nod, eyes slowly growing wide. Two of the tentacles climbed up his legs. “Why don’t you climb in then?”

She gave a sharp tug, pulling Theron in. He landed with a splash, and, more importantly, a squawk. Immediately her tentacles surrounded him, caressing where they touched. “So, partner, what shall we do next?”


End file.
